


his lady, her chaton

by BurnDaBreadGetDaGirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnDaBreadGetDaGirl/pseuds/BurnDaBreadGetDaGirl
Summary: prompt: stargazing
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 18





	his lady, her chaton

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: stargazing

She felt so insignificant as she watched the twinkling diamonds scattered across the night sky. Each one was a colossal explosion, burning brightly since the dawn of time, yet in her eyes they were just specks of white among the vast canvas of space.

If the stars themselves were lost in space, what was she?

To the world she was Ladybug, looked up to and admired, but to the universe she was just a girl with magical jewels who missed her chaton, the boy with the ring.

The same boy who was late, for once in his nine lives.

Her heart took a leap when she heard the thump of his boots land on the rooftop behind her.

“You’re late.” The words were serious but he could sense the silent laughter in her voice, teasing him as she stood up.

“Fashionably? Or just the peasant kind?”

She let out a laugh, music to his ears. He could listen to her laugh all day long. 

“I don’t think anyone in this city can be as fashionable as you, kitty. After all, you’re the only one who runs around the rooftops in a leather cat costume.” she joked, turning around.

“If only there was a girl in bright red skintight spandex who would run around with the rooftops with him,” he replied with a chuckle.

She smirked and rose an eyebrow, before her expression softened and she went back to sitting on the edge, swinging her legs. She gestured to the space next to her, and he joined her.

“The stars look so enchanting tonight, minou.”

_Almost as enchanting as your voice._

“They’re shining so bright.”

_Not as bright as your smile._

“I love these warm summer nights, don’t you?”

_I love you too, My Lady, I love you too._

He simply smiled and looked upwards.

"So do I, Bugaboo."


End file.
